The man who can't be moved
by Linneagb
Summary: Lost scenes from the episode "voices". Melinda isn't well and Jim takes care of her. One!shot


**So, the idea for this popped into my head, during a maths- lesson (please don´t look at me like that) please don´t ask me where the idea came from, because I have no idea. **

**So, it´s a "lost scene" from the episode "voices" (it´s that ghost that gives Melinda nausea and headache) This has it part, just after the ghost have turned up in Melinda´s computer, and Melinda starts feeling sick, she walks away, and in the next scene, she´s sitting in her bed at home, and Jim is feeding her with soup, so this is what I think could have happened in between the scenes. **

**Well, I wrote that in 2013… Right now I am in 2020, knowing I'd remembered the scenes wrong and there's a scene in between those where Melinda goes to the forest and meets the ghost. Anyway. I still have the ideas, or some of them- and I can make it work if it's two lost scenes, one right after that first scene. And one right when she comes home…**

**As to make it all work though, I'll have to delete or re-write almost everything I had then and now it turned into this… **

"Excuse me… I have to go,"

Two seconds after seeing the ghost's face on the screen after all of those voices I had heard I wasn't even sure if I could make it to the bathroom without getting sick.

"Melinda?"

I had to ignore Andrea when she called out for me and almost ran the last few steps into the bathroom, I didn't have any time- I had just went straight from feeling alright and normally to have the nausea creeping up my throat. There was nothing else for me to do than to lean over the toilet bowl

I heard Andrea's voice behind me, then the voice from somebody else… great! Customers now!

"Melinda?" A couple of minutes later, when I sat on the toilet lid and, my fringe glued to my forehead with sweat and that sour taste in my mouth… "Are you okay?"

I couldn't even get myself to answer.

"Is there anything I can do?"

I just had to hesitate for a second. I didn't want to put any pressure on her. But then I usually didn't…

"Can you stay at the store and close later?" I heard my weak voice. "There's something I have to do."

"Yes." Andrea frowned and then looked out towards the store where we heard new costumers. "I'll go. You do what you have to."

"Thank you."

There had to be a way that I could thank Andrea for all of these times…

I got up on shaky legs and took my bag- my stomach was in knots and I mostly wanted to go home and collapse half on my bed and half on Jim's lap- the fact that I knew he was home didn't make it any easier for me to get in my car and drive towards the forest instead of going home…

**XxXxX**

I would have stopped along the road on my way home. And I probably should have too considering the dizziness spells that kept on going in and out of my head had me turning on the wrong side of the road…

It felt like hours before I finally turned up on our driveway, seeing Jim's car there I wasn't sure if I should feel relieved or not. If Jim was home it would be nice, if his mum and her boyfriend were it might not. It wasn't that I disliked them or anything but I could use some peace and with Jim and his mum and possible someday his stepdad…

I couldn't stay in the car all day…

But the dizziness continued and just as I walked over the threshold the same nausea as before hit again…

"Hey Mel."

Great! Finally home and the first thing I had to do was run…

Hurrying up the stairs I barely had the chance to register that Ellis and Faith were in the hallway and the last thought that hit me before I started heaving was that while Jim could understand, I would have to explain to them at least that it wasn't contagious…

"It's okay…" I heard Jim come up behind me and kneeling, as he started talking and rubbing my back. "It's okay. Just breathe…"

Having thrown up before it wasn't long until the heaving turned dry and painful, they seemed to go on forever and when they finally ended I was soaking with sweat and panting.

"Is that it?" Jim asked and I could only force myself to nod. "Then come here."

Before I had anything to say about it Jim lifted me up from that bathroom floor.

"I can walk on my own."

Feeling my husband's strong arms holding me I didn't even know what made me say that…

Jim ignored me as he made our way through the hallway and then softly placed me on my bed while I just tried to breathe deeply enough to be able to speak at all.

"You should…" I managed to say at last, while at the same time not opening my eyes but heard as Jim placed a bucket next to my bed. "…You should…"

Now he had sat down and laid his hand towards my forehead I never wanted to be parted from him again but then that was another thing…

"I should stay here… in sickness and health. Remember?"

"You should at least tell your mum and her boyfriend…" I couldn't help but tease him just a little bit and he sighed deeply. "This isn't contagious and they don't have to worry. Then tell them to go somewhere else…" I pushed myself up on my elbow and then slowly stood up. "I have to go and change anyway."

I quite regretted standing up when I let go of Jim's support and found something new to wear. My head was pounding so bad every time I blinked I almost waited for me to collapse and faint onto the floor.

The seconds ticked by slowly until I was finally back in bed, and right like I had been imagining before I was just as much in Jim's arms as I was on the mattress and sheets…

For a long while, maybe half an hour or more we just sat like that. Jim's arms around me and my cheek against his shirt.

"How you're feeling now?" Jim asked after a while, I had been so far gone into my thoughts I couldn't figure an answer. "Is it a ghost making you feel like this?"

"Yes."

"The same ghost that caused all that white noise on the radio."

"Yes."

For every way there would be for a ghost to show me or someone else they were here and what they would mean…

Couldn't they ever just tell me instead of getting me or anyone else into trouble?

I couldn't help but let a whimper escape my throat when my head pounded once again…

If I only knew why this was happening…

"She's not here. She was in my computer. I went into the forest and talked to her…" The confusion didn't exactly help the pounding in my head. "…I don't get why there have to be a reason for me to still feel like this…"

A thought suddenly stroke me…

"I've only been waiting for a ghost whose sees it as their purpose to make me feel awful and then punish you if you don't have the right reaction…" Jim chuckled. "…I have no idea why but…"

My head kept pounding even more than the second before, and with it I closed my eyes again and if possible, I leaned in closer to my husband's chest…

_I'm lucky though_. I suddenly thought. And had no idea about how right I was._ Maybe something went wrong in her relationship and she wants to show or try Jim and me not to ever let our relationship _

**XxXxX**

"Are you okay?" Jim asked- hours had gone by since any one of us moved. "Feeling any better?"

It had been just as many hours since the nausea and dizziness started easing and the pounding in my head was too almost all gone.

But I just didn't want to let go of this feeling…

If there was just one way to sit like this all day, all night- forever. I would have known it wouldn't last but when Jim started moving there would be no way I could hold him back.

"Are you even awake?"

"Yes." I sat up and reached for the glass of water that stood on my bedside table. "I… I…"

What was I supposed to say? I might not want to admit it but with all of this it felt so good when Jim took care of me- when he spent hours only holding me and taking care of me.

"Maybe I should go have a shower…"

"You should eat something first." Jim ran a hand over my forehead. "After all of that throwing up you need something in you… but yes. Then you should have a shower."

I glared back at Jim and the way he sounded. But I couldn't help the smile too. How wouldn't he be able to tease me like that when I smelt worse than a skunk.

"I'm sorry." I didn't realize I thought it before I heard the words. "I just… You keep on doing things for me and taking care of me and I can't give you anything back."

"Don't apologize." Jim kissed my head before he backed away. "I can think of plenty of ways you can pay me back… but if you don't or can't than you being you is perfectly enough…"

Didn't I just have the sweetest husband in the world, who always knew the right thing to say even when I didn't know what they would be?

"Now. If I so have to shove it down your throat myself- I'll go get you something to eat."

**I get that Lacey wanted some other things in the episode but I just came up with that thing that what she wanted to show was to in some way remind Jim and Melinda to always be there for each other. And figuring what Lacey did before and while she died it would have made sense. Hopefully you lot didn't hate it all too much. **

**Random fact **

So. The lost scene I started writing seven years ago turned into two that turned into three… But now it's finished. And I hope you liked it.

The song "the man who can't be moved" where this got its title is the song playing during season four.


End file.
